The Mystery Melody
by xbrookiez
Summary: When Chitanda passes by the News Poster Club, she hears and odd melody and tries to find out what it means with the help of the Classics Club and an attractive tall character. *I'm currently writing chapter 2, so it might be a few days everyone!*


What happens when Chitanda discovers a mystery melody thats sung by an unknown character?

Chapter One: Just Passed By:

It was another typical day in the Classics Club. Mayaka was pestering Satoshi about his crazy antics while Houtarou was gazing out in the abyss in search of a peaceful silence. Chitanda, on the other hand, changed all of that when she started to hum an odd note. Mayaka listened to the the odd note and turned towards Chitanda in confusion.

"Chitanda. Are you okay? Whats with that note you're humming?"

Satoshi suddenly turned his head toward Chitanda as well, hearing only a small fraction of the tune. Chitanda stopped humming and her eyes widened, turning towards Mayaka with a dazed stare. "Oh, its just I heard this piece when I was walking by the News Poster Club. I don't know exactly who was singing it, but it just caught me and I just can't stop thinking about it". _I just can't stop thinking about it. _Houtarou heard that phrase and knew what would be coming next. He tried to avoid it by looking to his right and stare out the window until Chitanda placed her soft palm on his arm. "I'm curious Houtarou! Why was such a melody being sung?". Houtarou's eyes narrowed to her question. He felt as though it wasn't really a mystery if someone liked to sing a tune that didn't adjust to everybody. He looked down as he sighed and thought over the 'mystery'.

"How did the song go again?" Satoshi asked, now interested. Chitanda lifted her head up, and closed her mouth in an instant. "Mmmm mmm mmmm~" was how the first verse went. Even though it was just a hummed version of the song, it sounded as though it was a sad and depressing tune. She continued to hum the song in such a passionate manor until she stopped halfway through a note. Looking towards Houtarou who listened to the song she responded "That was all I heard. The one who sang the song suddenly stopped on that one note. Do you think that maybe that one note made him stop somehow?" Houtarou clenched his hand into a fist and put it up to his chin, pondering. To be honest, the situation was too vague and more information was needed in order to solve this. There was really no way to fully understand the situation just by a simple melody. Houtarou realized this, and shot up, out of his search for the answer.

"There is no core evidence that we have that can solve this mystery. All we have is a simple dreary tune that Chitanda heard walking through the halls". Satoshi and Mayaka nodded their heads in agreement knowing that it was impossible to solve at this stage. Chitanda, however, was thinking of a plan that could solve this. "Uhm..." Chitanda started, looking to her side not knowing if it was a good idea. "What if I go back to the News Poster Club? Maybe they will sing that note again and I can walk in and find out who it is". The plan was simple enough that it might just work. Houtarou was in a way glad that she recommended the idea, that way he would have no work to do and could continue to be in his own world for the rest of the day.

Chitanda walked through the halls looking side to side, trying to see if the singer was by chance near by. She walked down the stairs and the News Poster Club was in sight. Chitanda opened her eyes wide and yelled to herself "Here I go!". She walked at a quicker pace now, aiming at the clubroom, when the doorknob suddenly started to turn. _Someone's coming out. I wonder who it is._ She noticed the appearance of the boy to be pretty tall. He had spikey brown hair that Chitanda couldn't set her eyes off of. She could see that the figure was smacking his lips together in order to whistle something. Chitanda froze to the melody, recognizing that it was the same dreary melody that was playing over and over again in her head. Finally the shadowy appearance revealed himself when he stepped out from the room.

"M-Masashi Tougaito?!"

Chitanda at this point was running as fast as she could to him in order to get the answers she needed. She couldn't stop looking at him still for some odd reason. _Maybe it's because I really want to solve this mystery? _Chitanda caught up to Tougaito before he was out of her sight. She was able to manage stopping him right next to the clubroom even though she was panting from the run. "T-Tougaito" Tougaito looked down at Chitanda who was right infront of him, trying to catch her breath. "Oh, Chitanda. What brings you here? Do you have a story you want us to publish? It has to be acc-" He was cut off when out of no where her head banged against his chest and created a loud 'Bam!'Tougaito's face suddenly turned a light pink when he looked down to see Chitanda staring up at him with her mouth slightly opened. "Aaaa, I'm sorry! I didnt mean to do that. I guess I was tired from that simple run. Eheh...". She backed away from him and bowed as an apology. She shot back up as soon as she finished and had a serious expression on her face. "I need to ask you something important!". He suddenly knew she was here for a good reason that didn't have anything to do with the club. Nodding to her statement he said "Sure. What is it you need me to answer?".

Chitanda started to move from side to side and looked down, not knowing how to talk to him about the song. "Well... I heard you sing a melody. It seemed as though it was a sad melody... and I wanted to know why you sang it". His eyes caught hers as she glimpsed at him for the answer. Placing his hand on his neck and looking up, Tougaito whispered "Y-you heard that song?". She nodded quickly. "Mmmm, guess it can't be helped...". He knew that he could not keep any secrets from the Classics Club since they blackmailed him last time. Sighing, he notioned her to come into the club room so that they could secretly discuss the tune. Both entered the clubroom and Chitanda immediately noticed a stack of music sheets on top of the cardboard boxes in the center of the room. _These music sheets..._

Tougaito turned to Chitanda and explained himself in a nutshell."Well, I guess you want to know why I have been singing that song for quite a while then. Just as you probably assumed, it is particularly a sad piece to even sing since it gives off a negative feeling, but that is not why I really sing it. It's actually a song I remember from my past. I don't know where it's from, but every time I sing it, I hope that somehow I can remember how I got to know that song... Sometimes it pressures me to sing it, while other times it can calm me down". Chitanda had a sad look on her face hearing this story. It was really just an attempt to remember a past event. Tougaito walked over to the music sheets and picked them up one by one. "I found similar works of music that sound identical to the piece I remember, but they each are slightly different in a way". They looked at the music sheets together and stared at the titles of the three different songs: 'Melody Meron', 'A Chaseful Dream' and 'Differences Arise'.

"The difference besides the titles of the songs are how they end". He pointed to the first music sheet's last note. "Here, this one ends in a 3 second hold, while this one ends with an abrupt sharp note". He placed the third music sheet on top of the others. "But this one... doesn't really have an end note at all. Its last note is the 2nd to last of the other pieces".

"Oh, well that sure is strange. I'm now really curious about this mystery, so don't worry! I promise that the Classics Club will help you find your past memory!"

Tougaito smiled, knowing that hope was now on his side with this case. He reached out for Chitanda."Thank you. If it's okay, I would like to work on the case with you guys, just in case something pops up". She returned with a smile and nodded her head. "Okay!" Her gaze was suddenly met with the clock when she realized she had to get home before dinner. "Oh, we'll it looks like I have to hurry home! It was nice talking to you!" He reached for her shoulder before she could even start to run home. "I don't think you should run home since you got tired and collapsed in my chest". He let out a slight laugh and continued. "How about I take you home? There's a car out in front that I can use so you can just tell me where you live and I'll drive you there". Chitanda immediately bowed and thanked him over and over again for being able to take her home. "Thank you so much, it means a lot that you'd be willing to do this all for me".

Tougaito never did notice how beautiful Chitanda was up until now. Her long, black, thick hair with her dark purple, bright eyes. He got caught up in her beauty that he didn't realize she was still talking to him. "-and thats why I'll repay you for this ride!" He blinked after hearing those words. "Ehh, you don't have to repay me for taking you home you know..." She suddenly shot up to his face, looking at him directly in the eyes. She was so close that if he moved another inch, his nose would touch hers. "I insist that I have to though. It means a lot that you'd take me". He gave in to her repayment since there really was no way to fight her. They walked together to the car and discussed that they would mention the situation to the Classics Club tomorrow. Tougaito had never felt so close to someone else before until now.

Preview of what will happen in Chapter 2:

How will Masashi take it with Houtarou in the same room as him during analysis of the mystery? Why does Chitanda chase after Masashi? Find out in Chapter 2! **feedback welcomed**


End file.
